Talk:George A. Romero
omg imagine when us pc players get it...or someone modding 360.................we can get his light since it is a weapon!!!!!!!!just like BRAAAAAAAINS!!!!! The guy in the video said that there's more than one way to interact with George. In the video released today, it shows that the new wonder weapon has the ability to turn zombies back into humans. It's highly possible that one of the ways to interact with George is to shoot him with this weapon to turn him back. Just a thoughf :I don't think so. Since he's a boss and zombies is endless, there's probably no way to defeat him. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 02:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Well even if he doesn't turn back into a human, shooting him with the weapon might do something different. I dunno, I just remember him saying to find ways to interact with him and this seems like a probable idea. more ways to interact if i remember clearly in the inside xbox video one of the people said to shoot everywhere and that there are more ways to interact with george than you would think maybe they are tied and remember sign posts or don't post Spartanjohn117 20:28, April 29, 2011 (UTC) above was actually wrote by spartanjohn117 and then that a**hole jacked the topic Round 6 On Round 6, George starts electrocuting himself with the light? 13:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC)ZombieNublet Death Machine An entire Death Machine clip wont kill him. Killing George How do you kill him? He seems impossible. It takes 8 or so full deathmachines, or a full Scavenger's worth of headshots. i found out that he maybe has got about 500.000 hp in singleplayer, and possible 66.666 hp 2 players, 83.333 hp 3 players and 1.000.000 hp 4 players, cause my friend and I used 4 times the ray ammo to kill him, and had 40-50 shots in spare, The math= ray got 180 shots and do 1 k dmg: 4*180*1000 = 720.000 dmg, and since we got 50 shots in spare it is about 670.000 which is close to the concluded 66.666 hp in 2 player. In the wiki about George it says that number of rounds wont increase his health, but amount of players will, if thats true this should be quite accurate with the amount of health he got. It is possible It is possible to kill him, if you do he will drop a death machine and a random perk bottle. Pancake301 00:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) This should be fixed. I saw a video where someone shot George in the head one time, and got 10 points. I don't know if it was an edit, so I don't want to change it. Could someone please comfirm? Axel 4 4 3 2 16:08, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : I mentioned it in my post below, but yes, this is true. You can get 10 points from attacking him every time he emerges from the water. After that, you need to lead him back to the water, calm him down, and wait for him to re-emerge to get another 10 points. Considering the time it takes, it's impractical for getting a high number of points, but if you need 40 or 50 points to open a door/buy a perk/open the box it can be extremely helpful. EDIT: Also, the trivia section is wrong. It doesn't have to be a headshot to get the points, you can shoot or knife him anywhere on his body, as long as he is out of the water and in a calm state when you do it, you will get +10. I urge anyone to test this, as I have done it in both coop and solo and it always works. : Megaton A 03:57, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Romeros Real purpose georges real purpose is just treyarchs way of puttuing in a anti camping boss thing.Ive been exploring the map and ive found that there are many diffrent possible camping spots damn good ones too .if their was no romero then i could pretty much guarintee that almost everyone could make it to round 30 to 40 relativly easily,provided that they have the right perks and guns and luck with max ammos,because all you got to do is just sit by jugger nog while never openig the BACK stair way DOOR and bam automatic easyness ,Their are also alot of othe camping spots,butt anyway like him or not thats his true purpose.ZOMBIE BAIT 368 02:14, May 6, 2011 (UTC) well said but if know know its mainly close quaters and there is no wonder weapons tht help in a tricky situation the sniper would do alot of damage but like with the wunderwaffe will kill you if thundergun was in this map ill agree with you and if u use the v-r11 to make a human he would get killed insalenty as there would be a horde of zombies blocking his path ( 21:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) Demseystyle Trivia Possibility Isn't George the first zombie in the whole series who can actually form complete sentences? He's also the first one, I think, who you actually see as a human before he turns into a zombie. Admin want to add this, possibly? 17:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) What about ol' Sammy? A few things to address There are a few things that I think should be discussed or changed in this article; 1. The article states that water heals George. This is either false, or the effects are minimal. I have defeated him multiple times in Solo, and every time but once I have done so while he was in the water. If I shoot him while out of the water I'll bring him back in to calm him down and start shooting him again... I personally have seen nothing to indicate that water has any healing effect on him. 2. Does his health increase depending on the number of players? It would seem plausible, since the number of zombies increase, but I haven't personally killed him yet in coop. Someone should test this, as I think it would be an important thing to note. Perhaps I'll try testing it tonight if my friends are up for it. 3. It seems not many people have caught on to this, but you can basically get an indefinite number of points from shooting/knifing him. If you shoot/knife him while he is out of the water (and calm) you get +10 points. Then if you lead him back to the water, and wait for him to come back out again you get another +10 for shooting/knifing him. This is not practical for getting a high number of points, but if you need 40 points or so to open a door it can be helpful. I'm a new member and didn't want to edit the page without a discussion... if I think of anything else that could be helpful I'll post it here. Megaton A 03:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You don't get points 4 shooting him,do you? :Yes. But as I said, you only get +10 points every time he gets out of the water. Until he goes back in the water and comes out again, you get nothing for shooting him after the initial +10, no matter how many times you shoot him. Megaton A 07:13, May 9, 2011 (UTC) a? Is his middle initial really needed for his page? He is never referenced with the A in his name in-game. — 14:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) GEORGE DOES RETURN If you kill George he''' WILL COME BACK after two or three rounds! Everytime, the player must kill him after doing the easter egg to get the wunderwaffe involving the golden rod, when he comes back, kill him again to get another wunderwaffe DG-2 in the form of a death machine pick-up' Also it will take 2 death machines to kill him on solo, 3 on 2 player co-op or 2 and a few upgraded RPK or any other good gun PaP'd. Do not try to kill him on 4 player unless you all have Double Tap Rootbeer, Sleight of Hand or Upgraded RPK or HK21, if you have upgraded guns it will take many max ammos to kill him in 4 players! He is extremely hard to kill whilst there is more players... Better off killing him solo, 2 player co-op or getting the Upgraded VR-11 Other weapons that can kill george. '''Bowie/Sickle Knifing' While playing solo zombies i came across a way to kill george without using any ammo. If you go strait for the sickle as soon as possible, you can start knifing him to death, it takes roughly ~7 minutes of knifing to kill him, but everyone in a 2,3, and 4 player game has to participate. The best tactic in this is to knife him once and as soon as he starts to look around, which is a sign he is about to roar, keep knifing him. You can get anywhere from 3-5 knifes in at that time. Keep doing this until he is dead. You dont have to have juggernog to do this, just be smart when you do and keep in mind that you can only take one hit and stay alive. How to kill romero at round 8: first and fore most, and time you get a death machine, let georgie have it. just remember to check your six for zombies. get the power on. Juggernaut is a must do not even try this with out juggs. get the sickle. make a crawler(s) since george's health increases each round, the sooner you can get juggs and the sickle the better. melee the hell out of him. claymores/flopper/semtex any explosive will help. this will probably take 10 minutes depending on how many death machines you received. water does NOT refill his health don't be afraid to lure hm there. the deathmaching/waffle will be yours and a free perk at round 7-9? why yes of course! Wuempire36 19:27, May 17, 2011 (UTC) wuempire '3 of us killed Romero today but didn't receive any powerups when he died. Does anyone know the reason for this? ' Glitch while killing George? So yesterday I was playing with 2 of my friends with pack a punched guns in the area where the AK-74U can be purchased. It was round 17 and George was nearing death, so once a crawler was made, we finally managed to kill him. I was waiting over the spawn point to get the random perk bottle and death machine power-ups, but instead we heard Samantha laughing like when the mystery box leaves, and there was no reward. George was gone, but the event was similar to what happens on Der Riese when you use the teleporter too much...although it was the first time we killed George in that game. So no 5th perk and we all got downed when we were expecting to get the power-up, miserable failure. Has this ever happened to anyone else? I'm curious to know if this is a rare glitch or just a random event that is programmed and can happen at any time. George's weapon The effects of his light weapon (the teleporter electricty damage) can be negated if you jump off the floor the moment he strikes the ground with his weapon. LOOK HOW BIG HE IS! For trivia section: George looks unusually large. He was normal height when he was in the cutscene, but this is probably present because he has been zombified. Good enough? - anon to be added under Trivia section it should be worth noting that while someone has juggernog, romero by himself cannot kill the player. His attacks arent damaging enough and they are too slow. You could just stand still and he would never kill you. Ch3rn0byl 02:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, George Romero CAN kill you, though it's very rare, but I get your point. Apart from other zombies helping or some other reason, if George Romero electrocutes you (by jumping in the air and slamming down), then connecting with 2 or 3 hits, he can kill you. However, you have to be standing next to him for this to happen, and sometimes, after he jumps in the air, he almost always takes a breath and starts hitting you again, so it's almost a 'neit' chance that he could kill you (by himself). Tsunami Volt 10:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Glitch??? My friend and I were playing duo on COTD (Call of the Dead) and we were wondering where George was, so we ended up going down the slide and found George just standing at the bottom of the slide??? We camped it out till round 22 (George got stuck at the bottom of the slide around round 17 or 18) and my friend had to go =[ but imagine how far we could of got without George! NO DROPS! D= Ok, I just killed George today, and when he does his little "death scene", he dropped NOTHING. He also vanished in thin air and little Sammy started laughing. Did 3arc did this on purpose? Saber501 00:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC) The Ungratifying Death Glitch I'm pretty sure this has happened to many people. You go kill George because he deserves it, you waste all your ammo, get the trophy, and wait like a fool anticipating your random perk bottle and death machine/wunderwaffe power up. It never comes and your left to face the next round with a crapload of targets and nothing to fill them up with bullets (and whatever the raygun shoots).